Question: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ JT = 3x + 9$, $ CT = 43$, and $ CJ = 3x + 4$, Find $JT$.
Answer: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {3x + 4} + {3x + 9} = {43}$ Combine like terms: $ 6x + 13 = {43}$ Subtract $13$ from both sides: $ 6x = 30$ Divide both sides by $6$ to find $x$ $ x = 5$ Substitute $5$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 3({5}) + 9$ Simplify: $ {JT = 15 + 9}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 24}$